Welcome Back Sort Of
by TheBrunetteChick
Summary: Look at summary chapter.
1. SUMMARY!

**Hey! So this is my SECOND story so here's the summary! Sorry I deleted the other story if you liked it review telling me and I'll try to make it again. Right now** **I'm making a new version of it but yep. I won't post it unless you want me to.**

Cammie went missing 1 year after graduation and has been missing for 2 years, what happens when she suddenly finds her self in LA and see's the oh so super hot Zachary Goode again, but now his cover is a stuck up actor named Austin Summers. Unfortuantly after Cammie finaly got back to HQ (Thank god, as the director said) she got assigned a new mission. Stop (Zach) from finishing his mission. The reason, his mission partner is captured. Her cover? Kailtin Gomez A.K.A. the newest celeb brat to hit T.V. who also is the trouble maker, just like the NEW Cammie. Will Cammie be able to stop him? Will she fall for his cover? Or will she be stuck with Bex and Liz at HQ? What happened to her good girl personality?


	2. Chapter 2: Interview with Linda

"Linda Long here, incoming news about a new singer..... and actress? Her name is Katlin Gomez. She has a bad history of hacking into the FBI's data base, 3 months in Jail, and, well, drinking a LOT of martini's. She is 21 and live's in LAright now. She just got cast in a movie called "Someday I'll Live". The movie is about Scarlett (Kaitlin), a girl who lives in the suburbs of LA and is 16. Scarlett supposedly is a spy who just cracked the code of the orginazation called Gorging Blood Of Snake. I know thats like, sooooo weird, but its true. Scarlett has to make an excape before they kill her little sister, Samantha, whos played by Chrystal Kert. Now, heres Kaitlin herself!" Go I hate these stupid talk shows. I may be a Goode, but I will never feel good again since my true love, Cammie, died. I've moved on and now have a girlfriend, Dede. (Remember her?) I stared at the T.V. screen for 13 more seconds untill Kaitlin was on. She had black hair with blue stripes, blue lipstick on, a thick amount of black eyeliner on, black eyeshadow on, a white shirt with ripples down the front and black straps, dark blue jeans, black gucci sunglasses, white bangles, a black cross necklace, and black sparkling 6 inch heel knee high boots. Her hair was waist langth and she was breath taking. I know she may not be my type but, wow. She looks amazing. She said, "Hello Linda. I actually loved your intro for me. Very.. nice?" Linda replied, "Thanks. Now let me ask, you are excited to work with Austin Summers for this projest, right?" Kaitlin answered, "Ya, I guess. I mean it will be a joy to meet him, but I've heard nasty things about him." Linda said, "Well, he is pretty much a bad boy, so what do you expect?" Kaitlin smiled and laughed with her interviewer. Linda went on to the next question, "How did you get into this Hollywood biz?" Kaitlin replied, "I auditioned for the part of Sara, my characters enemy, and the director said, 'Wow! You did great! I swear I will probally cat you as Scarlett!' then he mumbled, 'If she even gets a part.'," Kaitlin laughed then continued, "Any ways I was super excited when I got the call from his assistant telling me I got the part." Linda nodded then asked, "Also, I heard you snagged another leading role, but on T.V., is it true?" Kaitlin answered, "Possibly a yes. The show's called 'Lost For Good' Its about a girl, Amanda, who by the way I play, who has gotten kidnapped and is being searched for by her BF, Shaun, who is played by Josh Abrahams." Kaitlin looked like she cringed away from Josh's name. My left calf started vibrated. Oh! Thats my phone. I turned the T.V. off. Click! And looked at the caller ID, 410- 834- 4739. **Random number k?** Hm. Who's that? I turned the T.V. back on but put it on mute. Kaitlin looked like she was on the phone. Maybe it was her who's calling! I opened my phone up and said, "Hello?" "Zach? It's me." What? But.... but......... it can't be.

**Hhaha sorry cliff- hanger, I think. LOL REVIEW! BTW I'm using WordPad because my laptops in the shop :( I'll have it back tomorrow. Sorry for spelling mistakes and stuff!**


	3. Chapter 3

Zach POV:

I gasped. I couldn't be her, could it? The Kaitlin on TV looked nervous. Why? I do not know. I replied to the female voice, "How do you know my name?"

I read Kaitlin's lips, they said, "BRB"

On my phone I heard a distant, "BRB."

Kaitlin walked off set so no one could see her. The voice answered, "I have resources, for example, my hostages."

"Who," I asked, my voice filled with worry.

"Hm. A guy named Grant and a girl named Cammie."

"Cammie!"

"Oh so you do know her?"

"Yes."

"Well," The lady paused then said, "I am her."


End file.
